


Distant Past

by orphan_account



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Starts out platonic, hopefully not, hot hot not smut, i could never ever be first in line, i dont know what im doing, im horrified of being first, in kindergarten, is this the first jack/reader on here??, that always scared me, uh, what, yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who are you, and why am I in love with you?</p><p>(prompt-based, jacksfilms/reader story. send prompts to my tumblr, instagram, or here. every username i have is on my bio so check that out ;00 reader has she/her pronouns, and is assumed to be a girl)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Past

**Author's Note:**

> (ive recently fell in love with and married jacksfilms, if you didnt know, even though hes older than me by abuncha years and im across the world, but we got married. anyway this is mainly for me. im going on prompts tbh ?? so contact my tumblr (send me an ask, it may seem im not active on there but i scroll around everyday i just dont reblog anything and i cant upload anything yet yeah ik im lame) at cha-mon.tumblr.com!! i also need a title, i was listening to distant past while writing this)

Editing videos is definitely a chore now. You would get an editor- you have a friend, Sam, who's good at it -but you couldn't pay. Sam would work for free, but you, being extremely selfless and never selfish, were like 'noooo,' and now she's editing for another of your friends. 

So you have to do it.

After you made the vlog welcoming people to your channel, you had to edit it. It was a lot of work because you kept forgetting the script and you kept laughing and humming and making mental notes you completely forgot about. Your bloopers were a train wreck.

But you loved them, honestly. You found out that sometimes you made adorable and funny jokes under your breath that your mic _barely_ picked up, but you laughed at while re-watching. This made you feel better about yourself for just a moment, before you had to go back and edit again. 

"Okay, that's it, thank you so much for watching this and checking out my channel! Even if you don't press THIS BUTTON RIGHT HERE you should totally press it I _won't_ hate you forever. No, I promise. Maybe. Uh..," you had said, and then cut the camera off. You cut the last part out while editing, starting from 'Even if you' because it seemed you were trying too hard to be funny. You were. You wanted to attract people, and you seemed to do that. Forcing sarcasm and laughter was a habit to cover everything else up now. Honestly, you think it always has been.

Dammit, get back to editing.

Your cat, Shepa, jumped onto your computer. "Fuck- no- SHEPA!" you yelled, then laughed, throwing him off. He landed with a thud and a 'hmf.' The fat, fluffy brown tabby padded off, and you heard him stumble down the stairs. You giggled at the tiny mewl that came from him as he landed. It always confused you he had such a small voice for such a huge cat. You then heard Moka hiss at him, and rolled your eyes. Moka, the female cat you owned, was bitchy. Like, always. You suspected cat hormones. She was grey with bright blue eyes and a really pink nose.

Fuck. Editing.

Your phone buzzed, and you checked it after bringing it out of your pocket. You expected a message from your brother, who was older than you by around 3 years, or your mom, saying something like 'wtf are u doing on utube u whore go to college.'

Your mother didn't actually text like that, but your relationship wasn't very healthy, so you always interpreted her messages like that, illiterate, and name-calling.

It was an e-mail. You got an e-mail. Sighing, you checked it. Looking at the sender's name, you suspected a 13 year old. 'XxPainIsAllIFeelxXxDontHatexX' was their username, and you snickered at it. It reminded you of yourself, at 13.

It was actually a mature person, which surprised you.

"Dear [Name], 

I'm so sorry to bother you! I happened across your channel, and noticed a few extremely interesting videos. I loved the song you made titled 'Boring,' because I related to it to extreme levels. And before you yell at me, I'm 22, and this is my fake e-mail so no one contacts me. I'm sorry, lmao. Anyway, uh, I would like... to suggest a video of yours to a friend. Y'know, for more publicity. Tell me if that's alright, okay?

-Delphi, friend of a famous YTer!"

You shrugged at the message, and finished up the editing you were doing. Shepa had only ruined a bit of your work, setting you back about 10 minutes behind schedule, but after you finished you high-fived yourself repeatedly. AKA you clapped.

Then uploaded the three-minute video.

Replying to the e-mail was not difficult. It was honestly easy. Which is what not difficult means. Dammit.

"Dear my Dear Delphi,

I would honestly be honored if you did! It just depends on who you're sending it to. I have a little less than 900,000, so anyone with over 1,000,000 would probably be great! Thank you for asking to do it first, you lovely meme! Thank you, thank you!

Love,  
[Full Name]!"

You sent the e-mail and then looked at your YouTube channel. 930,226 subscribers. Cool.

The numbers honestly didn't mean much to you, 'cuz you don't care who likes you(that's a huge fucking lie and you know it), but you're proud of all the people you have gathered into your tiny following. You were the king of your own army, despite being female. You imagined a crown on your head, and twirled around. God, you were childish.

You collapsed on your bed as Moka jumped onto your legs. Her claws immediately latched onto your dark blue jeans, and you yelped as they made contact with your skin. "Dummy," you whispered, petting her head. She raised her neck up to meet your hand, and you smiled at her. Despite being the WORST. FUCKING. CAT. ever, you really loved this asshole. You told her so and she just blinked. You rolled your eyes. 

You looked back at your subscriber count. 930,226 people was a lot to handle. Over 900,000 people liked the dumb skits and songs you made. Maybe the numbers meant a lot to you. 

They did and didn't, you reasoned with yourself. Over 900,000 people love what you do enough to stick around, so you cared a lot about that. You loved your little clique of children and teens that you ruled. But, at the same time, the numbers didn't matter. You would continue doing these dumb skits and songs no matter if 900,000 people or 9 people liked it. You didn't care. Your followers were your world, but no matter if they were in large numbers or small, you would do whatever you wanted. You aren't made to please. You are made to do whatever you want. So 9 people liking your videos made you happy or whatever, 900,000 was the icing on the cake. Is that math? No. Yes? You never liked math, anyway. 

God, you're tired. You looked over at your bedside clock. Around 3 A.M. Ew. Too early. 

You then passed out with a cat sitting in your lap, purring softly, and your hand behind your head.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah there was no prompt for this chapter, the next, or the next bc i was feeling sad and fell in love again whoops


End file.
